Tal y como siempre debio haber sido
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Yo no te haria sufrir, princesa. Yo te daria sonrisas y alegrias. Porque cuando esta tomada de su mano sabe que es lo correcto y que aunque a  los denas no kes agrade. Ellos juntos, tomados de las manos es tal y como siempre debio haber sido.


**TAL Y COMO SIEMPRE DEBIO HABER SIDO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

><p>La noche comenzaba a caer sobre el castillo Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La mayoría de los alumnos sonreía feliz mientras hablaban de la visita a Hogsmade, el pueblo mágico que estaba más cercano al castillo.<p>

Eran principios de noviembre y el frío comenzaba a sentirse incluso dentro del castillo. Pero no todo era alegría entre todas las personas. En la esquina de las mesa de las serpientes una preciosa pelirroja de ojos azules sostenía fuertemente sus manos intentando contener las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus bellos ojos.

¿Por qué? –Era su única ¿Pregunta? ¿Por qué Rose y Lorcan le habían hecho algo como eso? Ella no merecía que la traicionaran de esa manera. ¿Por qué su prima, a la que consideraba su hermana le había hecho tanto daño? No era que de Lorcan lo esperara, pero ¿Su prima? ¿Por qué Rose la odiaba tanto?

Pero aunque el dolor carcomiera su alma. Lily Luna Potter no iba a darles el gusto de verla mal. De verla llorar. Ellos no merecían una sola de sus lágrimas. No por nada era la princesa del castillo. Porque ella lo sabía. Desde que ella había pisado por primera vez el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero sobre todo, desde que había sido seleccionada para la casa de slytherin se había convertido en una. Haría valer su titulo de princesa. Y ese par se la pagarían muy caro. Pero primero necesitaba llorar. Llorar y desahogarse de todo aquello que la había dañado.

Salio al lago negro. La escasa luz que aun se resistía a morir llenaba la luz del crepúsculo. La hora gris. –Se dijo suspirando para sus adentros. Si lo pensaba detenidamente el crepúsculo siempre había sido testigo de sus tristezas y de sus alegrías. Justo como ahora era testigo de las lágrimas mudas que resbalaban copiosamente sobre sus mejillas. Pero con ellas, poco a poco iba desapareciendo el dolor y comenzaba a surgir su verdadera determinación. ¿Qué es lo que a su querida prima le dolería más? ¿Qué deseaba Rose que no pudiera tener y que ella si podía lograr obtener?

Su mente viajo a las primeras vacaciones de navidad que había tenido Rose después de su primer año en el castillo y la imagen de Scorpius Malfoy se comenzó a formar en su mente. El era lo que su prima más había añorado desde la primera vez que lo vio y no podía tenerlo. Y no se limitaba al hecho de ser una gryffindor, la eterna casa rival de las serpientes, estaba su sangre y el hecho de que Draco Malfoy no soportara a Ronald Weasley, aunque ella no entendía porque.

Comenzó a arrojar piedrecillas al lago. Era probable que el anciano calamar gigante que aun habitaba en sus profundidades se molestara. Pero ¿En realidad le importaba?

En realidad no lo hacia. Sus lágrimas habían cesado. No supo en que momento lo hicieron. O, mejor dicho. No quiso saberlo. Hacia momentos que se sentía observada. Podía identificar esa mirada fija en ella sobre su espalda. Y su olor. Su característico olor a menta y a pasto recién cortado.

Ni siquiera volteo. El viento le dio sobre la cara desacomodando aun más sus cabellos. Aun así, se resistía a voltear. Scorpius Malfoy le había advertido la clase de persona con doble moral que era Lorcan Scamander. Pero ella no había querido creerlo. Después de todo, su tía Luna lo había criado y ella seguía siendo una persona muy dulce.

Poco a poco sintió que los pasos se acercaron hasta ella y el olor que tanto la embriagaba envolvió en una especie de burbuja el ambiente.

Ya no existía nadie alrededor. El, cual vendaval había invadido su mundo y ha hecho que ella pierda todo pensamiento coherente. Su venganza…. Intenta aferrarse a ese resquicio de cordura. Intenta pensar coherentemente, después de todo ella es una serpiente y se caracteriza por ser fría y calculadora a pesar del dolor.

Pero sus intentos se desvanecen como cual haz de luz en el aire.

Scorpius, quien la conoce tanto la ha seguido a distancia y la abraza por la espalda.

-Ellos no merecen tus lagrimas, princesa –Le dice con un breve susurro con su hipnotizante voz. Yo jamás te haría sufrir, Lillian. Yo te daría sonrisas y alegrías, al tiempo que traza sus finos rasgos, tratando de dibujar cada expresión de su precioso rostro con extrema ternura.

.

Entonces, Lily no puede evitar romperse. No puede evitar sentir que ha perdido mucho por alguien que no vale la pena.

Permite que Scorpius se acerque aun mas, hasta ella y la envuelva en sus brazos. Sus lágrimas vuelven a brotar. En algún momento había creído que ya no tenía ninguna, y sin embargo el líquido salino resbala entre sus mejillas. Pero esta vez no hay dolor ni rencor en ellas. Sino mas bien un sentimiento de perdida. Se aferra al regazo del rubio. No dejándolo escapar. El, simplemente se limita a abrazarla y a susurrarle palabras de consuelo.

Las lágrimas han cesado y una suave y melodiosa risa comienza a escapar de sus labios. Al tiempo que sienten ambos la fuerza de la lluvia golpeando sus cuerpos. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo llueve así de fuerte? –Se preguntan y una vez mas la risa se apodera de ellos.

Juegan en la lluvia. Es probable que pesquen un resfriado pero eso no importa. Su mutua compañía los hace sentirse completamente felices. Cuando un trueno azota con su cegadora luz blanca deciden que es hora de entrar al Colegio, no sin antes aplicarse un hechizo de secado mutuamente.

Se toman de las manos. Ya no importa ninguna venganza. El odio, el rencor y el dolor se ha ido y es cuando ella comprende que jamás quiso a Lorcan, y que lo que le había dolido había sido la traición y la perdida de confianza.

Antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor toma la mano de su Scorpius y le sonríe, mientras el le susurra un "TE AMO PRINCESA", que la hace sentirse aun mas resplandeciente, mientras las puertas se abren para darles paso a su gran entrada.

Siempre debió haber sido así. Lo sabe y no le importa lo que ha sufrido. Porque sabe que desde ese momento valora mas a su rubio favorito. Porque ni siquiera la mirada fulminante de Rose o la incredulidad que invade la mesa del castillo le importa.

Porque aunque Lorcan se ha querido acercar, ella lo ha evitado y Scorpius la ha tomado de la mano y de la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al de el y la hacia sentir segura y ha sonreído como la enamorada adolescente que es. Porque incluso aunque el resto de su familia la fulminaba con la mirada, y los murmullos en el gran comedor no cesan, subiendo poco a poco de tono, a ella había comenzado a importarle poco o nada, mientras se aferraba a la seguridad de los brazos del rubio.

Porque cuando vio la sonrisa de Albus en su mesa, y al resto de la mesa de las serpientes mirando con aprobación lo que allí sucedía su sonrisa se amplio mientras fundía su mirada con los ojos grises que tanto amaba.

Porque esa imagen de felicidad que ambos proyectaban estando juntos era tal y como siempre debió haber sido. Ellos dos, siempre juntos.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? Originalmente era una Lily vengativa, pero simplemente no puedo escribir con ella siendo una maldita.<p>

**¿Reviews? **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


End file.
